Tom and Jerry Meet Sherlock Holmes
Tom and Jerry Meet Sherlock Holmes is a 2010 American animated direct-to-video mystery comedy filmstarring the seven-time Academy Award-winning cat-and-mouse duo Tom and Jerry alongside Sir Arthur Conan Doyle's character Sherlock Holmes. Produced by Warner Bros. Animation and Turner Entertainment Co., the film centers on a crook as he is stealing jewels around the Scotland Yard to which Red, a beautiful singer, is framed for the theft. Tom and Jerry, as assistants, must help Sherlock Holmes look for clues and track down the real thief to solve this case. Plot summary: In Victorian London, an unseen criminal begins masterminding his "perfect plot on paper" which starts with a robbery taking place and three cats stealing a pink diamond. Three constables spot them and give chase, but the cats escape to the rooftops and glide off into the night, giving the stolen diamond to a mysterious horseman. The next day, Dr. Watson rushes to 221B in Baker Street and informs his colleague Sherlock Holmes of the robbery. Holmes then calls his pet mouse Jerry to bring him a copy of the Times. Jerry heads out to buy it while encountering Tom on the way, who also has something for Holmes. Jerry returns to Holmes' flat and hands him the paper or what was left of it after the chase. Reading a letter Tom had given to them for the night, Holmes and Watson decide to go to the Bruce Nigel Theatre where a performer namedRed is seen. Holmes is told that she is being blackmailed and Holmes suggests who the perpetrator might be – Professor Moriarty. Holmes deduces that the Star of Punjab, a diamond that is light sensitive to the light of a solar eclipse which was to happen the following day, is to be stolen by the mastermind of the blackmail. At the Punjab Embassy, Spike and Tyke are assigned to guard the Star of Punjab. Spike begins to teach Tyke how to be a good dog guard, but the three cats from the previous night steal the diamond while an unfocused Spike is not looking. The three cats then leave a small button and retreat. They climb out through a hole in Red's home that leads to the tunnel and escape before Holmes, Tom and Jerry arrive. Upon arriving, Jerry tricks Tom into stepping into a broken board and the trio check the tunnel. Finding sawdust, they retreat after hearing Tyke sounding the alarm. Holmes and Watson leave to find the shop where the button came from, while Tom and Jerry are left to take Red to Holmes' flat. The police think Red is behind the crimes and offer a reward for the one who finds her. Butch and Droopymove in to take the case and race to see who gets it. Butch then bumps into Tom, Jerry and Red and they begin a tiring chase to which Tom drops a lantern on Butch's head. They run to St. Paul's Cathedral and are let in by Jerry's brother Tuffy. Tuffy and Red escape, but Tom and Jerry hide in the organ. Droopy and Butch then play a song on it and send Tom and Jerry flying out of the cathedral. Tom catches his back in a pitchfork and Jerry informs Tuffy and Red that the cats are inside the pub, The Twisted Lip. Red distracts the cats while guiding Tom, Jerry and Tuffy to the cats, the former getting punched in the face on the way by a customer (for bringing his drink to a different customer). Although the cats escape in time and kidnap Jerry, Tom follows them and rescues Jerry, except for the diamond. They are sent flying again and Jerry lands to safety, but Tom lands on another pitchfork. The trio follow the cats to a graveyard and find the diamond. The mysterious horseman from earlier gets there before them, but Jerry secretly steals a key. Red decides to go to her friend's place, who is a professor. Red is brought in by the professor, but accidentally bashes Tom in the face with the door, leaving him, Jerry and Tuffy locked outside. They then see Butch and Droopy coming their way and hide in a stable. Tom catches his bottom on a pitchfork again and Jerry is forced to cover his screams. They find the horse belonging to the mysterious horseman and discover that the thief is in the house. They use the key they got to sneak inside and they find a machine containing the stolen diamonds. Tuffy catches the Star of Punjab, but slips on the chimney. Tom and Jerry stumble after him but find that Red is tied up. The professor captures the trio and reveals himself as Moriarty and reveals his plans to steal the Crown Jewels of the United Kingdom. By using the eclipse's light, Moriarty will utilize the diamonds as a heat ray that would fire and ricochet off several mirrors, planted on many of London's landmarks, and slice a hole into the Tower of London. Moriarty then makes his way to the Tower of London with a captive Red. Spike and Tyke are left to guard the Crown Jewels after the incident at the Embassy, but the sliced wall from Moriarty's heat ray crushes Spike while Moriarty's cats steal the Jewels. However, Tom knocks out one cat and tricks him into firing the ray on the cage setting them free. They use the cat's winged backpack to fly to the Tower, but Moriarty escapes with the Jewels. Tom then crashes into the carriage and the group frees Red. Jerry frees the horse and spots Holmes and Watson making their way to Moriarty (who earlier had been deduced by Holmes to steal the Jewels). Butch fails to catch the cats and Droopy sends them into the Tower, where they are beaten up by Spike. Moriarty activates his horseless carriage and he and Holmes fight atop the carriage. Tom accidentally breaks the brake and the carriage steers off an unfinished Tower Bridge. Red, Tom, Jerry and Tuffy make it back to the bridge but believe Holmes to be dead. However, Watson arrives and finds Holmes clinging to an edge with the Jewels. Moriarty and the three cats are arrested but Droopy gets the reward instead of Butch, having chained him to a fence when he wasn't looking. At St Paul's, Red marries a wolf to which they start howling and run off. While Holmes and Watson watch them run off, Jerry then secretly sets Tom's tail on fire and Tom gives chase to Jerry. It is then revealed that Droopy is responsible for the wedding, and he smiles at the screen. Cast * Billy West as Tom Cat * Joe Alaskey as Jerry Mouse * Michael York as Sherlock Holmes * Malcolm McDowell as Professor Moriarty * John Rhys-Davies as Dr. Watson * Grey DeLisle as Red * Kath Soucie as Tuffy * Jeff Bergman as Butch and Droopy * Phil LaMarr as Spike and Policeman * Greg Ellis as Tin and Sergeant * Jess Harnell as Pam and Brett Jeremy * Richard McGonagle as Alley and First Policeman * Tom Kenny as various characters Category:Warner Bros. Animation Category:Movie Category:Tom and Jerry Category:Crossover Movie Category:Boomerang Category:Boomerang From Cartoon Network Category:TV Shows